People are often exposed to media content presented by media presentation devices such as televisions, radios, computers, media reproduction devices (e.g., digital versatile disk players, compact disk players, tape players, personal video recorder, a digital video recorder, etc.), etc. Such media exposure may occur within private places such as households and/or work environments and/or may occur within public places such as restaurants, retail establishments, malls, stores, entertainment venues, etc. When a person is interested in obtaining and/or sharing media content to which the person is exposed, the person must often spend significant time and resources to identify the media content, determine where to obtain copies of the media content, and identify the most suitable manner of sharing the media content with others. Such exhaustion of time and resources often discourages people from seeking to obtain and/or share the media content.